Zoey The Little Mermaid
by supermariogirl
Summary: Based on the fairytale/Disney movie. Zoey is a mermaid interested in anything involving the surface world. One day, she falls in love with a human prince named Mike. However, her father, King Chris McLean, does not approve. There will be minor changes to the story, but nothing that will affect the plot. :)
1. Sunken Ship Antics

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Remember when I said I was gonna make a Zoke version of a Disney movie? Well, most of you guessed correctly. How I got the idea for this story is kind of weird. You see, when I was little, I was OBSESSED with this movie. By obsessed, I mean REALLY, REALLY obsessed. It's actually kinda embarrassing. I also remember liking the sequel, and the prequel(even though I barely remember the sequel, I haven't seen it in years!) I remember buying the DVD the day it was released in 2006. I eventually grew older and stopped liking it as much. Now, fast forward to last month. It was Winter Break and me and my sis were home alone. We lost our internet connection due to the snow, so we decided to watch a bunch of DVDs that we had. The first one we watched was The Little Mermaid, and then the idea for a Zoke version came into my mind, and viola! This story was born. Now, it might not be my favorite movie anymore(that would be Titanic) but it's still my favorite Disney movie along with The Lion King 1 1/2. Anyways, I think that's enough, so here you go! Just so you know, there will be several changes, so don't expect it to be EXACTLY like the movie.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

It was a day like any other. The seagulls were in flight, the waves were rolling, and the dolphins were playing. Suddenly, a massive ship sailed by. On the ship was none other than Prince Mike, and his crew.

"Ah, what a day to be out at sea!" he said to himself, while his dog Max* barked in agreement.

"Easy for you to say, Mike." replied his butler, Chester who was looking seasick.

"Aw, come on, why can't you liven up a little." he asked him. Chester just rolled his eyes. Meanwhile, a bunch of fisherman lifted up a huge net filled with fish.

"Aye, we got a big catch today, eh!" the head fisherman exclaimed.

"Good job, Zeke!" Mike told him.

"You know Mike, I've been hearing a lot of legends about the sea, eh. About the merfolk." Zeke replied.

"Oh, Mike, don't believe any of that darn nonsense." Chester interrupted.

"But it's true, eh! There's been talk about their king, King Chris!" he replied.

"Oh really?" Mike asked, skeptically.

"Yeah! He's the king of the ocean, eh!" he continued. "But there's also this evil sea wizard guy who wants his revenge on the king, eh. I forgot his name, though. He's hungry for power, and he is kinda insane, eh! Well, at least that's what people are saying."

"Oh, darn legends. Back in my day, we didn't believe any of that stuff!" Chester complained.

"Eh, I'll believe it when I see it." Mike said, unable to decide if he should believe his stories or not. Suddenly, a live fish hopped from the net and quickly jumper into the water, and sighed in relief.

* * *

Meanwhile, way below sea level, there was a magnificent castle. Inside was a crowd of people waiting before a beautiful stage. Suddenly, a seahorse got everyone's attention.

"Now presenting, his royal highness, King Chris!" he exclaimed. A huge chariot driven by seahorses came, and King Chris was riding it while an orchestra was playing, he then landed to the side of the stage. "And now, presenting his assistant, Chef Hatchet!" A much smaller chariot came that was driven by two little fish. Inside it was a small crab, Chef Hatchet, of as he liked to be called, Chef. He got up to the middle of the stage, and a band started playing. Then, six different mermaids came up and introduced themselves.

"Bridgette!"

"Dawn!"

"Gwen!"

"Beth!"

"Lindsay!"

"Dakota!"

"And now, we present, our youngest sister, Zoey!" However, they realized that Zoey was not there, an everyone gasped. King Chris became enraged.

"Where is she!?"

* * *

Many miles away, a mermaid and a fish saw a sunken ship.

"Come on, Cameron, let's check it out!" the mermaid said in awe.

"But Zoey, it looks dangerous!" Cameron replied.

"Okay, how about this, you can wait out here, and be on the lookout for sharks." she replied.

"Okay." he answered. ""Wait, SHARKS!" he followed Zoey into the ship. After exploring a little, Zoey found a fork.

"Oh, what is this thing?" Zoey wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when a shark burst through a window. The two friends quickly left the ship, but they kept on being chased by the shark. Cameron got stuck in a hole, and the shark was coming straight for them until Zoey pushed him out. After a while, they managed to escape the shark.

"Woah, that was a close one." Cameron said.

"Yeah. But I wonder what this thing is. We should ask Staci." Zoey replied. "Come on you little guppy."

"I am not a guppy!" Cameron replied as they started swimming up to the surface.

* * *

**And that was the first chapter. I hope you like it. :) Anyways, see ya!**


	2. It's a Dinglehopper!

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! It's only been a day and I already have seven reviews! I appreciate that! Well, except for that one review that said how Zoey was "dull and uninteresting", but I digress. Here's the next chapter! Oh and I forgot to mention, but Max is the name of the dog in the real movie, and the name of my sister's pet rabbit! LOL! Anyways, here ya go! :) Also, I'm gonna try to be more descriptive when writing stories. In case you didn't know, in this story, Zoey looks the same as she does in the show, except she has an olive green fishtail, and she doesn't wear a necklace. Cameron looks like Flounder except he's red and yellow.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

A seagull was sitting on a rock, looking at the ocean through a telescope. She seemed pretty occupied.

_"Lucky you, do do do do do..."_ the seagull sang peacefully.

"Staci!" someone called out. The seagull got up and she saw Zoey and Cameron swimming towards her.

"Mermaid off the port bow!" yelled happily, looking through the wrong side of the telescope. "Mermaid off the port-" She put down the telescope. "Woah, what a fast swim."

"Hey Staci, look what we found!" Zoey told her as she took out the fork and gave it to Staci.

"Well what do you know? I've seen this before! Yah, my great grandmother told me about it." she said.

"Really? What is it?" she asked.

"It's a dinglehopper!" Staci told her.

"What does it do?" Cameron asked.

"Humans use these babies, to do their hair, yah." she replied. "You just twist it, and bam!" she twirled it in her hair. "You got a fine hairdo!"

"Cool!" Cameron replied. "Hey, what's that?" he asked, pointing to a smoking pipe.

"This thing, is a blingit, bulbus, snarfblat." she explained. "A long time ago, humans used to sit around and stare at each other all day, so sad. Then, they used this thing to make fine music. Allow me." she blew into it and a bunch of seaweed came out.

"Music!" Zoey realized. "The concert! Oh, my dad's gonna kill me." She took the fork and pipe. "Sorry, we gotta go! See you later, Staci!"

"Bye!" Staci waved as the two swam away.

* * *

Little did they know, they were being watched. Miles away, in the darker part of the ocean, there was a dark cave. Somewhere in the cave, a dark figure was watching the two.

"Yes, run home to your 'precious' daddy." the figure said. "That King McLean gets to be ruler of all the ocean, while I am stuck here, force into exile, wasting away, while he gets the special treatment. But soon, I will have my revenge!" the figure got out of the shadows, revealing a merman wearing a dark cloak, a dark purple fishtail, and dark brown hair covering one of his eyes. "Scott! Alejandro!" Two eels came to the figure. "Keep an eye on that girl. She will be the key to McLean's undoing." The two eels swam away.

* * *

Back at the castle, King Chris was upset at Zoey.

"I can't believe you, Zoey. How dare you ignore the rules and not attend a mandatory event! You completely-"

"Ruined the concert!" Chef interrupted. "I have never been more embarrassed in my entire life! I am now the laughingstock of the entire kingdom!"

"Well, you see, um-" Zoey was cut off.

"We were swimming, and there was this shark chasing us, then we escaped." Cameron explained. "Then there was the seagull, and it was 'this is this' and 'that is that' and-"

"Seagull?" Chris replied. "You went up in the surface again, didn't you?"

"But daddy-"

"How many times have I told you not to go up there?! It's dangerous up there! I'm not gonna have my child at the end of a hook!"

"I'm 16 years old, I'm not a child!"

"You are not going to the surface again, is that clear?!"

"Fine." Zoey replied sadly and swam away. Chris just sat back down.

"Teenagers." Chef rolled his eyes. "What are you gonna do with them?"

* * *

**And that was the second chapter. I think it's obvious who the seawarlock_/_wizard is. I didn't want him to be a fat squid, so I changed the appearance, although it was hard to think of what he would look like. Anyways, see you again, and flames will be doused with water! Also, if anyone can guess what song Staci was singing at the end of the chapter, you win an imaginary box of Pocky! :D**


	3. A New Feeling

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Nothing much to say, again. Sorry for taking a while, I was gonna post yesterday, but the internet went down because Verizon is such a patooiehead. So I'll start the next chapter!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you, _

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Zoey and Cameron were inside a massive cave. The cave filled with all sorts of random trinkets and because of that, it looked kind of sparkly.

"I don't understand how something as wonderful as this could be bad." she said in disbelief. "I've been collecting all of these things, but I just want to know more. All these cool things, sometimes I wonder what it's like to be on the surface, to be one of them."

"Zoey!" she turned around and saw Chef.

"Chef!"

"Your father's going to be so mad about this!" he exclaimed.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Cameron begged. Suddenly, Zoey noticed a big shadow coming from the top of the cave. She swam up to the surface, and Chef and Cameron followed.

* * *

When she got to the surface, she saw a huge ship.

"_What's this?"_she thought to herself as she swam closer. When she got to the ship, she saw many people on the ship, dancing, and having a good time. But what she paid attention to the most was a certain man on the ship. He had dark brown spiky hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes. "Wow, he's beautiful." Her thoughts were interrupted when Staci came.

"Hey! What's-"

"Shh, I don't want to be spotted."

"Oh, I see."

"Hey Staci, look." she said, pointing to the man. "Isn't he handsome?"

"He looks all hairy and slobbery to me." she replied, thinking that Zoey was referring to the dog.

"No, not him." she replied. "The one playing the snarfblat." she pointed to the man again.

"Oh, I see." Suddenly, the dog started sniffing around and saw Zoey. She quickly hid, and when she got back, the dog was right there, panting.

"Come on, Max!" the man said. "Atta boy!" Zoey just stared at him. She never felt this feeling before, she never thought it would happen, but it did. She was in love.

"Mike!" someone called.

"Yes, Chester?" he asked.

"Come here, I have a special gift for you." he said, walking over to something covered. He uncovered it, revealing a statue of Mike, standing heroically with a sword and shield.

"Aw, Chester..." he replied reluctantly. "you shouldn't have, hehe."

"Well, I was hoping it would be, say, a wedding present." he told him. "You know, it's almost your coming of age, and our kingdom needs a great ruler."

"Don't rush things, Chester. The right girl is out there somewhere, I just haven't found her yet. She'll some by surprise, like lightning." Suddenly, lightning struck in the background. Someone started yelling.

"Storm's a-coming!" Everyone started panicking as it began thundering. Humongous waves started to form and lightning began to strike as the ship began to rock back and forth. People started jumping off the ship as it started to fall apart. Suddenly, lightning struck the ship, and it caught on fire. Mike jumped off the boat, the Max was still on the boat. Nearby, there was a barrel of gunpowder.

"Jump, Max!" Mike said. Max panicked and jumped off the ship and into the water as the ship exploded. Mike was holding on to a piece of driftwood, but he couldn't hold on anymore. Zoey was trying to swim around the debris, and she found Mike almost drowning, and he was already unconscious. She grabbed him and swam to shore, while the ship became nothing but a pile of debris.

* * *

It was practically morning when Zoey brought the unconscious Mike back to shore. She was really worried. Staci held up his foot and put it up to her ear.

"I can't hear a heartbeat." she stated, frowning.

"No, wait." Zoey replied. "He's breathing." he started to slowly open his eyes, and Zoey started singing. "_Where would we walk, where would we run? Where we would stay all day in the sun, wandering free, wish I could be, part of your world."_

Chef saw this, and his jaw dropped. She quickly swam back in the water as soon as Mike got up.

"Woah, that voice." he wondered. He saw a girl singing to him, and now he couldn't stop thinking about this mysterious girl who rescued him.

"There you are!" someone called out. Mike turned around and saw Chester.

"Chester! I heard a voice, and there was this girl-"

"You must have swallowed too much seawater. Come one, let's get back inside." Chester replied as they left. Zoey was sitting on a rock. Thinking about the whole thing.

"I've never been that close to a human before, and I think I love him. I don't care if he's human." she said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the dark figure continued watching her.

"I can't believe it!" he said, laughing. "Not only is she in love, but she is in love with a human prince! This is priceless! My plan just got ten times easier." he laughed evilly.

* * *

**And that was the end to a somewhat of a long chapter. By the way, the song that Zoey sang are the only lyrics from the movie I'm putting in this fic. Anyways, I'll see you later.  
**


End file.
